NUESTROS OSCUROS SECRETOS Regalo para VISMUR
by ambard10
Summary: Wo Fat tiene ahora un nuevo dolor de cabeza


**NUESTROS OSCUROS SECRETOS**

**REGALO PARA VISMUR**

** FESTIVAL DE DRABBLES**

Él no se explica lo que estaba pasando o mas bien lo que estaba sintiendo, donde, como o cuando había pasado?, esa era la pregunta el donde era claro Corea del Norte, el cuando quizá lo ubicaría cuando el condenado Seal después de ser torturado de diversas formas, golpeado hasta el cansancio, caminado descalzo por la selva y guindado de sus muñecas apenas rozando el suelo, había tenido fuerzas suficiente para burlarse en su propia cara del desconocimiento acerca de Shelburn, eso lo había sorprendido y excitado, gracias a quien sabe que había tenido que salir de hay y había podido tomarse un respiro y tratar su problema por un momento, lo malo había sido que al tratar su creciente problema solo podía imaginar al comandante jadeante bajo su ardiente toque y en menos de un minuto ya había llegado como si fuera un quinceañero calenturiento, el como, es mas complejo, esos sentimientos que albergaba Wo fat hacia Steve Mggarrett, habian cambiado del odio puro hacia uno intensamente sexual, wo fat quería doblegar a Mcgarrett someterlo, no le importa el modo pero el ya no tenia vida después de ver ese cuerpo del seal, esos brazos tatuados y esa fuerza y presencia que se impone hasta en la tortura. Pero había perdido su oportunidad Mcgarrett se le había esfumado y ya estaba demostrado que el seal era tan escurridizo como el agua cuando la quieres atrapar con la palma de la mano.

pero estaba de regreso en Hawaii y esta vez Mcsexy caería en la trampa, oh ahí estaba otra vez esos pensamientos tan de adolescente, se odiaba a si mismo, quien iba a pensar que después de odiar a muerte a su adversario ahora lo llamaba Mcsexy, no tenía que poseerlo. Esos eran los mas recientes pensamientos de Wo fat, y había realizado su tarea, y ahora sentía celos y una rabia incontrolable de cierto detective rubio, porque él no se hubiera imaginado que el jefe del 5-0 y su segundo al mando tuvieran una relación romántica, si es verdad que había notado lo unido que eran pero no pensaba que Mcgarrett fuera a tener una inclinación sexual, pero como él había estado vigilando muy de cerca a Steve, porque ahora era Steve, se enteró que después del incidente del Hilton donde Steve había caído y se había lesionado gravemente, lo que le había hecho aguantar la respiración cada vez que se acuerda de como casi pierde a su enemigo el rubio y el comandante habían saltado sus propias barreras y se habían declarado su amor, después que Steve se recuperó a las pocas semanas, se había consumado el amor de esos dos en una noche oscura en la playa, con Wo fat como testigo de tal cosa escondido entre los matorrales y fotografiando mas de la cuenta y odiándose a si mismo por desear estar en el lugar de ese haole engreído.

Pero ya tenia un plan para lo cual tenia una cabaña no muy lejos de la ciudad, secuestraria a Mcgarrett y se lo llevaría a la cabaña, lo amarraría a la cama y tendrían sexo, pero Wo fat iba a lograr que Steve lo disfrutara y que pidiera por mas, que se llegara bajo los toques de él y así tendría su venganza y se quitaría el pensamiento de Mcgarrett para siempre, luego se lo devolvería con un lazo rojo al haole para que cure sus heridas y poder seguir su guerra sin que sus pensamientos sean invadidos por su deseo sexual.

Esa mañana comenzó rápido, Steve había salido acorrer como todos los días pero cuando se dio cuenta había sido asaltado por 3 tipos armados, claro que el había dado la pelea pero un cuarto le había noqueado con una teaser y todo a su alrededor se había tornado oscuro. Steve despertó un poco desorientado, intentó levantarse de donde estaba pero se percató que sus muñecas estaban apresadas con unas esposas y sujetas a la cabecera de una cama, él se encontraba sin camisa, eso enseguida le dio un escalofrio, afortunadamente no le habían quitado la pantaloneta, pero que clase de delincuentes eran si ni siquiera se molestaron en revisarlo, Steve tenía en uno de los bolsillos de la pantaloneta su celular, rápidamente se enderezó y aun con sus manos atadas, sacó su celular y marcó el número de su pareja, ni siquiera pudo esperar a que su compañero respondiera porque afuera de la habitación en que se encontraba ya se escuchaban pasos y voces cada vez mas alto, así que escondió el teléfono entre las almohadas con la esperanza de que Danny escuche lo que está pasando y empiece a rastrearlo

Casi que de inmediato que escondió el teléfono la puerta se abrió revelando a Wo fat en la puerta,

-veo que ya estás despierto comandante, decía Wo fat, mientras cerraba la puerta y se quedaban solos.

-tu otra vez, maldito cobarde, desátame y te haré pagar todas las que nos has hecho a mi y a mi familia, mis amigos vendrán por mi, y me ayudarán", eso último prácticamente lo gritó con el fin que se oyera por el teléfono que estaba escondido.

-"Steve, creo que por un rato deberíamos darnos un descanso no crees y quizás un acercamiento entre los dos no estaría mal", esa sugerencia si que sorprendió a Steve, además que wo fat estaba tan cerca de él que incluso le estaba rozando su rostro con la mano, duró unos segundos para procesar tal cosa sin dar crédito a lo que se venia o a la intención que Wo fat tenia con él.

- a"parta tus diabólicas manos de mi, maldito bastardo",

-"no,no,no, seamos claro te tendré sea por las buenas o por las malas, me vuelves loco, cada vez que te he visto gemir bajo las manos de ese rubio tonto, no sabes como me pongo, así que no tienes opción, además que te prometo que lo llegarás a disfrutar", Wo fat había extendido a Steve por la cama y aunque el comandante luchaba contra él intentando golpearlo con sus piernas ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones físicas, ambos eran muy fuertes y además Steve estaba en desventaja al estar amarrado,

-suéltame, no me toques, que demonios haces, le gritaba Steve mientras Wo fat estaba sentado a horcajadas y metía las manos dentro de la pantaloneta y los bóxer de Steve, de pronto con mucha fuerza se los logró quitar, Steve se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo, su corazón latía a toda prisa, sintió que Wo fat abría sus piernas y cada una era amarrada a un extremo de la cama, esto no podía estar pasando, Danny tenia que llegar

- "de verdad que eres hermoso", Wo fat quien ahora solo tenía una camisa puesta se deleitaba la vista al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Steve, -"no pongas resistencia y déjate llevar, veras que puede ser placentero para los dos", wo fat se montó encima de Steve y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, primero con su mano, luego con su boca, Steve trataba de dominar sus sensaciones y no responder ante tales estímulos pero la verdad es que le estaba gustando, pero no quería darle el gusto de verlo correrse, eso solo era para Danny, de un momento a otro sintió unos dedos fríos y lubricados dentro de él y rozándole su próstata, se sentía muy bien pero no lo iba a admitir, cada vez se mordía mas y mas fuerte los labios para no dejar escapar ni un solo gemido de placer y darle ese gusto a su enemigo, pero cada vez era mas y mas difícil, confiaba en danny, el llegaría a tiempo siempre lo hacia

-eso es por mas que te esfuerces te voy a hacer llegar y te oiré gemir por mi Steve, amenazaba Wo fat, Steve solo podía pensar en que su rubio compañero llegara pronto y lo salvara de esto y no dejarse someter por su enemigo

Inmediatamente que el teléfono sonó y Danny Williams vio quien llamaba supo que algo estaba pasando, porque Steve siempre hacia ejercicio y a menos que algo le hubiera pasado el volvía a casa a tiempo y ya era un poco mas tarde de lo normal, cuando contestó y nadie habló, su instinto de detective se disparó, y mas aun cuando creyó escuchar el nombre de Wo fat, si el tipo tenia a Steve y le hacia daño no iba a haber lugar sobre la tierra donde pudiera esconderse sin que Danny Williams lo encontrara.

Rápidamente se puso en contacto con Chin y le pidió rastrear el teléfono de Steve, mientras le comentaba lo que estaba pasando, después de unos minutos los dos amigos se dirigían cada uno por su lado hacia el sitio indicado por Chin, nunca en su vida Danny había conducido de una forma tan veloz pero lo que lograba escuchar a través del teléfono le hacia helar la sangre, a los pocos minutos se encontraron cerca a una cabaña, ya Williams había llegado y casi que al instante llegó Chin para ser su respaldo, con el detector térmico pudieron darse cuenta de la ubicación de los adversarios, solo habían dos guardias afuera y uno adentro, y en otra habitación estaban dos cuerpos demasiado juntos y uno debajo del otro para el disgusto y preocupación de Chin y Danny.

Steve no sabia cuanto mas iba a aguantar, verdad que no había gemido para Wo fat pero si que estaba bastante erecto, su voluntad iba mermando con la velocidad que le imprimía Wo fat a los movimientos de sus manos alrededor de su pene y sus dedos dentro de él, los solos pensamientos que le llegaban a su mente que le decían cuanto disfrutaba esto le hacían avergonzarse al punto de sonrojarlo inmensamente,

-veo que pronto te vas a rendir no es así, solo empieza a moverte para mi

-no,

-oh vamos me vas a decir que yo no te provoco la misma reacción que tu me provocas?

-no lo creo, eres muy pagado de ti mismo como para creer que todos quieren caer bajo tu mando, puede que consigas tu objetivo pero eso no quiere decir que tu me excites desgraciado

-sabes que ya me cansé trate de hacer las cosas contigo por las buenas, ahora prepárate, Steve se asustó sabia lo que venia, pero a decir verdad preferia el dolor que el placer si venia de Wo fat, cerró sus ojos, pero cuando empezaba a sentir a Wo fat acomodándose en su entrada, empezaron a sonar las balas afueras,

-maldito seas Mcgarrett, como es que supieron que estabas aquí, demonios, sabes te has salvado hoy pero lo nuestro sigue pendiente, Steve no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando realmente pensó que no llegarían a tiempo y que Wo fat iba a conseguir salirse con la suya, solo podía ver impotente como wo fat huia otra vez pero esta vez no le importaba solo quería salir de ahí, tenia vergüenza que Danny y los demás lo encontraran en esa posición y además con tremenda erección pero no había remedio para eso, habían situaciones que no podía manejar, de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un rubio entró a la habitación dispuesto a matar al condenado Wo fat pero solo se encontró con la mirada apenada de Steve,

-Steve, estas bien babe? Decía el rubio detective quien había corrido para abrazar y darle un beso a su pareja y trataba de abrir las esposas que sostenían las muñecas de Steve amarradas a la cabecera de la cama, mientras que Chin quien también había entrado se encargaba de romper con un cuchillo las sogas de las piernas.

-estoy bien, llegaron a tiempo. les dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada a sus dos amigos, mientras que intentaba mirar por si mas gente o miembros del HPD llegaran, Chin se percato de eso

- solo vinimos nosotros brah, así que no tienes nada de que avergonzarte no tienes la culpa, salgamos de aquí

Cuando estuvo por fin libre de sus ataduras Danny y Chin le ayudaron a cambiarse, aun mantenía un tono rojizo en su rostro y la mirada baja, Chin le dijo a Danny que se encargaría de llamar al HPD para que recogieran los cuerpos y el daría las declaraciones que no involucraran a Steve, Danny le agradeció y le dijo que el se llevaría a Steve para ayudarlo

Una vez en el camaro se dirigieron en silencio a su casa cuando llegaron Steve subio rápidamente a su habitación y se metió al baño para tomar una ducha cuando salio, Danny lo esperaba sentado en la cama que compartían hace mas de dos meses

-Steve ven hablemos,

-Danny no quiero esto es muy vergonzoso para mi, el bastardo prácticamente abuso de mi, yo intenté resistirme pero si tu no llegas a tiempo yo no se… me hubiera rendido a él.. Danny .entiendes es mi enemigo como pude siquiera pensar o sentir esas sensaciones que mi cuerpo estaba experimentando?

-babe escucha, es normal que si te tocan suavemente empieces a sentir placer, tengas una erección y hasta te llegues, pero como tu dices llegamos a tiempo y no le distes el gusto, escuché por el teléfono lo que Wo fat quería y aunque no me cabe en la cabeza como ese tipo pudo cambiar así, no me mal entiendas eres muy apuesto y valiente y fuerte e intrépido y un sinfín de cualidades mas, que seguro Wo fat también vio, pero ahora sabemos uno de sus mas oscuros secretos que es su atracción por ti y eso como hoy tarde o temprano lo hará caer y ahí estaremos nosotros para atraparlo y vengarnos todo lo que nos ha hecho.

-tienes razón Danny, y tu sabes mi secreto él cree que yo no sentí nada mas que odio hacia él y la verdad es que estaba a punto de dejarme llevar, me duele admitirlo pero si estaba sintiendo placer, y me da vergüenza pero no dejaré que eso me hunda, siempre estuve seguro que llegarías

-y asi es, estamos juntos en esto amor, yo te cuido tu me cuidas y si Wo fat vuelve a intentar algo así que se esconda de mi.

Ambos hombres se abrazaron y se besaron, ya habría tiempo para otras cosas ahora tenían que poner en marcha un plan para que Wo fat no pudiera llegar de nuevo tan fácilmente.

Otra vez corriendo entre la selva para intentar esconderse estaba Wo fat, solo pensaba como se le había escapado nuevamente Steve Mcgarrett, estando tan cerca de ser suyo, pero por andar pensando en sexo no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y subestimo a Steve, ya tendría que poner en marcha otro plan, porque estaba ya tan repetitivo que parecía el coyote y el correcaminos, oh pero que estaba pensando definitivamente Steve Mcgarrett le iba a pagar por haberlo convertido en esta masa palpitante de puro deseo al antes fuerte y malvado Wo fat.

FIN

Este es mi granito de arena para EL FESTIVAL DE DRABBLES, espero sea de tu agrado mi regalo, de wofat/Steve, de verdad que lo veo mas como obligado por parte de Steve, porque entre esos dos hay mucho odio y rencor. Con mucho cariño para la comunidad también.


End file.
